


Waiting for

by Mazer



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Che ci faccio qui?</em>, domandò con franchezza un Hokuto turbato all’estraneo che, sfoggiando un volto di pietra e quel sorrisetto stolido che tanto spesso gli aveva rimproverato, si rivolgeva di nuovo a Ryoichi chiedendogli con gli occhi qualcosa per cui poter pendere ancora dalle sue labbra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for

Il ghiaccio scivolò con grazia sul fondo del bicchiere mentre ancora mi leccavo le labbra umide di Ginlet.  
La voce di Ryoichi, profonda ma limpida, mi arrivava solo per metà, in buona parte inghiottita da una canzone ripetitiva ma alla moda diffusa da un altoparlante poco sopra le nostre teste.  
Ero indeciso se addossare la responsabilità della mia emicrania alla musica, all’alcool o al mio amico: se non fossi stato pienamente consapevole degli strascichi che quel gesto avrebbe potuto avere, avrei interrotto l’appuntamento lì e sarei tornato volentieri a casa, benché fosse ancora abbastanza presto.  
Ryoichi parlava, parlava e parlava, il tono pacato e lievemente vibrante che gli risaliva sempre in gola non appena accennava a Masato, nonostante il pivello avesse ormai ventiquattro anni e una figlia che andava crescendo.  
Un uomo tanto subdolo e tracotante non avrebbe mai dovuto trasudare amore incondizionato a quel modo. Era illogico, oltre che piuttosto avvilente per me.  
Per essere due persone che si conoscevano da oltre dodici anni ci vedevamo raramente, io e Ryoichi, e soltanto di rado si degnava di strapparmi un appuntamento rigorosamente senza preavviso: proprio per motivi come questi, quando il cinismo si affacciava di nuovo su di me furtivamente, quasi con riserbo, suggerendomi critiche sottili riguardo al nostro strano rapporto, lo ricacciavo indietro ripetendomi che non valeva la pena cercare lo scontro o un chiarimento a forza.  
Neppure da adolescente avevo mai avuto la tendenza a tentennare spesso, eppure, tutte le volte che mi costringevo a rincontrarlo ancora, una vena insensata di timidezza riaffiorava in me assieme al sangue che mi tingeva le guance quando Ryoichi, sogghignando, mi faceva notare non sempre con molto tatto che secondo lui avevo appena detto una cazzata.  
A rendere la perseveranza tanto diabolica, probabilmente, era la consapevolezza.  
Avevo intuito fin dal principio quanto potesse rivelarsi falso in una maniera davvero sgradevole, al contrario dei molti leccapiedi dei quali era solito circondarsi e di vari compagni di classe più ingenui di me, e non avremmo mai cominciato neppure a rivolgerci la parola, forse, se un’occasione insignificante non ce ne avesse offerto lo spunto.  
D’aspetto piacevole, dotato di un cervello fino e incredibilmente abile nel valutare al volo quali situazioni potessero giovargli o meno, Ryoichi Kijima, tuttavia, controbilanciava questi doni di natura celando (talvolta a fatica) un carattere orrendo.  
Non mi ero mai illuso di essere riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione o che il superarlo ogni tanto agli esami scolastici potesse averlo stuzzicato abbastanza da aprirlo a qualche forma di competizione: Ryoichi era una creatura fondamentalmente abulica, che si crogiolava in qualità che non si era meritato e tutt’al più, quando proprio ve ne era la necessità, nascondeva la testa in quel pantano di menzogne che altri avevano contribuito a cucirgli addosso e la tirava fuori solo quando il pericolo era passato oltre.  
In sostanza era un codardo, uno dei tanti ragazzini insicuri che magari avrebbe reagito con aggressività alle pressioni esterne se non avesse avuto il suo smisurato orgoglio a supportarlo: il non aver mai ricevuto protezione o sostegno da nessuno, unito al suo straordinario desiderio di rimanere in vita, lo aveva reso ironicamente forte.  
Ryoichi sapeva bene che, almeno questo, io lo avevo afferrato: come la maggior parte delle persone sfiduciate nei confronti del mondo, la sua perversa sensibilità lo aiutava a cogliere quasi immediatamente ogni singola increspatura di tensione si muovesse in coloro che gli stavano accanto.  
Non perdeva la calma neppure quando veniva attaccato direttamente e non era nel suo stile reagire con violenza alle insinuazioni e ai rari insulti che riceveva, ma non scordava mai nulla e in qualche modo riusciva sempre a fartela pagare, a costo di dover pazientare mesi interi.  
Così era stato anche con me, naturalmente, e non c’era andato leggero. Nello stesso modo in cui io, del resto, precedentemente non mi ero risparmiato dall’avere la mano pesante con lui.  
Non si poteva dire che avessi mai avuto un animo candido, neppure da giovanissimo, ma l’ipocrisia spiccia m’infastidiva: cresciuto in un clima familiare affettuoso e avendo sempre vissuto senza essere costretto a prendere decisioni particolarmente complesse per la mia età, non consideravo onesto il pensiero di chi riteneva che la bugia potesse rappresentare un espediente utile per sfuggire alla noia e alle seccature quotidiane.  
Non ero in grado di stabilire quando, di preciso, l’antipatia nei confronti di Ryoichi fosse sfociata in curiosità e infine in affetto.  
Non si poteva dire che fossi stato particolarmente cauto nel nascondergli i miei sentimenti comunque, col tempo, egli stesso aveva cominciato a manifestare un certo interesse e a cercare a sua volta la mia compagnia, se non altro perché doveva risultargli più rilassante sostenere una conversazione con me piuttosto che con altri, cosciente del fatto che mal tolleravo le sue recite.  
Ryoichi doveva aver iniziato a sospettare molto presto che lo amavo, e presumibilmente sapeva anche che, per me, quella situazione non si era mai risolta.  
Era sempre stato crudele. Non aveva mai, mai smesso di giocarci, con quella certezza, e il punzecchiarmi protetto dalla convinzione che non avrei reagito lo divertiva.  
Non importava che una volta, prendendo spunto dalla sua debolezza nei confronti di Masato, gli avessi rinfacciato decine di misfatti e strappato altrettanti baci; dal lato più intimo di lui restavo comunque tagliato fuori. Non sapevo neppure più in quanti momenti avesse dato le spalle senza alcun rispetto alla mia espressione delusa.  
Per assurdo, persino la sua sessualità restava per me un disturbante mistero.  
Non mi aveva mai giudicato per quello che ero, ma non amava neppure parlare di sé stesso. Spesso avevo l’impressione che, spezzato dal bisogno, avrebbe semplicemente potuto cedere davanti alla prima persona disponibile che avesse trovato, maschio o femmina che fosse.  
Non avrei mai insistito, non avrei mai osato pretendere qualcosa in più rispetto a quel poco che, a suo avviso, mi aveva generosamente regalato: temevo che potesse sfruttare quell’opportunità per prendere definitivamente le distanze, e Ryoichi ne abusava per quanto possibile.  
Guardai di nuovo il fondo del mio bicchiere e pensai che i cubetti di ghiaccio dovessero essersi liquefatti in una pozzetta aromatizzata.  
Ryoichi aveva smesso un attimo di blaterare e mi stava scrutando attentamente, conscio della mia inusuale disattenzione. Il suo solito istinto da gatto randagio, più che da amico sollecito.  
Ne approfittai per distogliere gli occhi ed ordinare qualcos’altro.  
Mi sarei appigliato a qualsiasi stupidaggine, pur di distrarmi da ciò che andava compiendosi.  
Mi chiedevo fino a quando avrei potuto fungere da sostituto per compensare l’assenza di qualcuno a cui non avrebbe mai potuto raccontare tutta la verità; fino a che punto sarei stato capace di umiliare ancora il mio amor proprio mostrandomi disponibile con discrezione, per non urtarlo, fingendo nel contempo di essere il compagno comprensivo ma sagace che certamente non poteva avere voglia di piantare.  
Un uccellino in gabbia era carino anche solo da guardare, ma se non imparava a cinguettare dopo un po’ annoiava.  
Ripetevo a me stesso di aver perso da secoli l’abitudine di cercare inconsciamente le sue tracce lasciate in giro dopo che era andato via, eppure, ogni volta che prendeva una strada opposta alla mia, non resistevo alla tentazione di gettargli un’occhiata prima che voltasse l’angolo, nella speranza di coglierlo mente faceva altrettanto con me. Non succedeva mai.  
Fissavo instupidito il bicchiere pieno che il cameriere mi aveva fatto scorrere davanti, perfettamente al corrente dei pensieri confusi e seccati che dovevano stare passando per la mente di Ryoichi e del suo probabile sguardo indagatore, allertato da quella stranezza non calcolata, gli occhi resi stretti dal sospetto.  
Nascoste dal banco del bar le mie mani tremavano, peggio ancora della volta in cui ero rimasto per un minuto buono con la schiena accostata contro il suo petto, al buio, il suo fiato tiepido a molestarmi l’orecchio.  
 _Che ci faccio qui?_ , domandò con franchezza un Hokuto turbato all’estraneo che, sfoggiando un volto di pietra e quel sorrisetto stolido che tanto spesso gli aveva rimproverato, si rivolgeva di nuovo a Ryoichi chiedendogli con gli occhi qualcosa per cui poter pendere ancora dalle sue labbra.


End file.
